A First For Everything
by Miss Yasu
Summary: For him that thing called 'love' was just a tool - a tool to gain money, to survive. 2P!Hetalia; Rated M for sexual content and prostitution; USUK; don't read if you don't like.


**Dear Reader(s),**

There is nothing to really be said about this fanfiction except that it was created in less than an hour and I think it's complete crap, but I hope that you like it anyway. I made it based off a picture drawn by Naila (Admin of 2p-wanted on tumblr) and I really hope that she likes it because honestly, I don't. I did my best and boom, I came out with this on my plate!

Anyway, please enjoy the story, my lovely readers!

**Much Love, **

Lady Usami.

* * *

**A First For Everything  
****  
**_- - - - - - - - -  
_

At first, he was surprised by how young his client was; he must have been his age, maybe a few years older. After all that he had seen during his so-called..."career", Alfred didn't have any problems to deal with his new customer. Whether the client was male or female, he didn't care, as long as they had the money to pay for him; he didn't do these kind of things for free.

Money was the only thing he truly loved or cared about because money wouldn't reject you or turn you away - at this thought, he ground his teeth in anger at remembering his mother. The money he made night after night was enough to keep him off the streets. The clients he saw on a regular basis were usually the ones with a lot of it to spare; they usually paid well to keep Alfred quiet and happy.

To him, this ginger haired male was his source for income and he'd milk every penny he could get from him.

* * *

Alfred sat between his legs, looking down at the other with a smirk on his face; his client's face was flushed with pleasure as sweat slicked both of their bodies and made them shiny. The smaller male's legs were wrapped tightly around his waist as Alfred thrust into him, holding tightly onto his hips and his hand gripping his silk bedsheets.

The American asks, a smirk still evident on his face as his hips didn't stop thrusting, "How much are you willing to pay for my love?" As they 'made love', the American finally notices his client's eyes; they were something so rare and beautiful, yet so scary. His client's eyes kept him entranced as he continued thrusting into the small, slick and warm entrance; he'll be honest, this felt very different, but he welcomed greatly.

"Love is not something you can buy, my dear~" His client murmured, flushed and breathless as the other kept thrusting into him. Alfred was caught off guard by this response, but this didn't stop his hips as he kept moving inside of the other; if anything, his grip tightened on the client's hips, his thrusting becoming faster and deeper. This action caused his client to arch against him and clench tightly around his thrusting cock, a moan leaving his lips at the feeling.

The only sounds between them were occasional soft grunts and sharp gasps as Alfred continued to thrust into his client's warm and tight heat. The silence was welcomed as Alfred was deep in thought about what his client had said; usually, his clients gagged him to keep him quiet during their sessions or said, "I didn't pay you to talk, now get down to business." The American did what he was told, but this client was a bit... different.

Then, his client said to him, "Love must be repaid with more love... And I'm that's what I'm willing to give you because..." and Alfred cut him off with a hard thrust and a growl, his eyes narrowed as he looked down at his client, "Bullshit! You better pay me if you don't want to end up hurt!" and a loud gasp escaped Arthur as Alfred did this, his walls clenching tightly around him.

"_... I love you!" _

Those words made Alfred shiver a little as he came as well, his seed shooting deep and filling his client up to the brim. The American answers with a stutter, "Bu-Bullshit... Your love is useless to me!" For him, a thing called love was just a tool—a tool to gain money, to survive in this harsh and cruel world.

The American's eyes widened as he feels a kiss press to his lips for a brief moment, smaller hands cupping his cheeks as the client sits up, despite what just occurred. He pulled back and murmured on his lips, "I'll teach you to love me back~" Alfred was caught off guard by this and his only response was: "W-Wha..."

His client continued to speak, pulling back and relaxing back on his forearms to look up at him with those scary but beautiful heart shaped pupils, "I offer you a place in my bed, the finest cuisine—everything that is mine will be yours. You just have to promise to be mine, everyday and every night."

He was in a stunned silence, only uttering, "I-I..."

Alfred never accepted his client's offer to stay with him.

But he never refused it either.

* * *

**Ending Notes: **... Honestly, I've nothing to say about this. So, take it as you have and leave me a nice review so that I remain content with it as long as I'm in a good mood.

-Lady Usami.


End file.
